Zits or no Zits?
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE EPPY WHERE'S THE WIZRD? Just don't say I didn't warn you...OneShot


_"I'm giving you zits from head to toe," Phil said, the weird hat perched on his head, as he held the Wizrd in his hands, and pushed a few buttons. _

_Keely shook her head, and got up quickly. "Oh no you're not."_

"_Yep. Great, big zits…" Phil said, and got up holding the Wizrd in front of him. _

_Keely's eyes widened, and she ran, screaming down the hallway. "No! Phil!"_

"No! Phil! Seriously! No zits! I don't want zits!" Keely screamed, not caring about the weird looks she was getting from other students who weren't running away, screaming, from their best friends, who had futuristic gadgets in their hands. She was beginning to get out of breath, and Phil was a faster runner than her.

"Keely! I'm gonna get you!" Phil yelled.

Keely tried to negotiate. "Phil…look. I took it for a joke. You know, ha-ha. Funny. You know. I had to get you back, for that thing you did to get me back, for the thing I did to get you back…Look, I'm sorry! But I don't need the zits! Really!"

But Phil wasn't going to give up. He kept running after his best friends. She had overstepped the line when she had sent him to Mexico to try to find his Wizrd. Then he had come back, and found Keely with the Wizrd. It was time for revenge. "Nice try, Keely!"

They ran out into the street. Luckily it was the end of school, and kids were going home, so Keely could get lost in a crowd easier. Unfortunately, so could Phil, and hiding behind people to stop to look for Keely was a good tactic.

They kept running until they reached the park. It was almost deserted, except from a little boy who was on a swing.

"Okay Phil! You've proved your point. I'm officially sorry!" Keely screamed.

Phil grinned, almost evilly. "Well I'll be sorry once I've made huge zits erupt all over your body!"

"Okay! What about, if I tell you a HUGE secret? Will you spare making me look ugly, if I do that?" Keely said, standing on one side of the roundabout, and catching her breath for a second.

Phil dodged round it, and Keely screeched as she narrowly missed being caught. "It depends what the secret is."

"Well you have to let me stop running for me to tell you!" Keely cried.

"Nu-uh. It's perfectly capable to run and talk at the same time," Phil said. "You seem to be doing a very good job of it."

Keely rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on. Please…" She stopped for a second to give Phil the pout, but seeing that he wasn't anywhere near giving in, turned round and kept running.

"What does the secret involve?" Phil asked, and followed Keely up and down the slide.

Keely flicked her head round for a millisecond to see where he was. "Um…it's about who I, sort of, like. You know, like, like, like."

"Huh?" Phil said, stopping for a minute, trying to make sense of the flurry of 'likes' that had just been thrown at him.

Keely sighed. "Who I, maybe, sort of…love."

"So, juicy gossip, that only girls are interested in?" Phil said.

Keely hesitated for a second. "So, do we have a deal?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "No, we do not have a deal. I'm not as interested in who you, like, love, as I am in covering you in zits for what you did to me!"

"Oh come on! It was a joke. As in, something most normal people laugh at," Keely said, and carried on running away.

"Oh, normal people? As in, you?" Phil joked.

Keely put her hands on her hips, and turned to face him, still running backwards. "Yeah, this coming from future-boy himself!"

Phil was just about to grab Keely's arm, when he lost his footing, and tripped over a branch of some sort. "Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh!" Keely said, through fits of giggles. "Are you okay?"

Phil reached up and took Keely's arm. Then he pulled as hard as he could, making her fall right next to her. "Now I am!" he laughed as Keely screamed, and plunged down into the leaves next to him.

"What was that for?" Keely cried.

Phil turned to look at her, and just smiled.

"Okay, so maybe I deserved it," Keely said, smiling back. "It wasn't exactly the nicest thing I've done. But it was funny."

Phil nudged her. "No it wasn't!"

"So, no zits?" Keely asked, hopefully.

Phil thought for a minute. "The deal was, that I wouldn't do the zit thing, if you told me the secret."

Keely rolled her eyes. "You didn't agree. There was no deal!"

"Well, there is now. Spill, or someone gets the zits," Phil said, throwing the Wizrd up in the air, and then catching it before Keely did.

Keely groaned. "Do I have to?"

Phil shook the Wizrd in her face. "Yep. It's called blackmail. You learn a lot of it when you have a sister like Pim."

"Fine. Well, it's about who, I like, like," Keely said, trying to stall.

Phil nodded. "We clarified that. Anything else?"

"Okay. But you promise you won't laugh?" Keely said, rolling over, and leaning on her elbow.

Phil did the same. "Promise."

"Well…it's you…" Keely stammered, and didn't make eye contact with him at all.

When she finally had the courage to look up, she saw that he looked surprised. But she couldn't read anything else.

"Phil…can you say something? Please?" Keely said. "Remember, you pushed me to tell you."

Phil smiled. "I know. And I'm glad I did."

"Really?" Keely said, grinning.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. Because it means I can finally do this."

And then, he kissed her.

Zits or no zits, that afternoon was a definite success.

**In England, we've seen this episode! But you guys haven't so if I spoiled anything for you, I'm sorry. I just don't know when you guys actually get it, so I could have been waiting a while. I did warn you, anyway!**


End file.
